


*stock wildcat roar sound effect*

by kelly_goosecock



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Caught, Cunnilingus, Demon Sex, Doppelganger, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26625040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelly_goosecock/pseuds/kelly_goosecock
Summary: Free request fic.Ann finds herself in a strange new place, and excitement turns into... more excitement.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Takamaki Ann, Kurusu Akira/Takamaki Ann, Persona 5 Protagonist/Takamaki Ann
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	*stock wildcat roar sound effect*

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nightside14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightside14/gifts).



> Got an email with some prompts. I might very well do another one of em' cause the first half of this was a lot of fun to write.

Oooookay. 

Don't panic.

It was probably just some kind of… illusion? Maybe it was a trick the new kid and that jerk Ryuji were pulling. Maybe it was a dream, but it definitely didn't feel like one, and Ann knew she wasn't sleeping  _ before  _ she entered the alley.

She stepped up to the gates, and her heart sank. Somehow, it was all real. You couldn't dress the school up like a castle that fast, and the  _ sky… _

Thinking back, Ann realized that Ryuji and ...Ren, was it? ...Ryuji and Ren were being awfully conspicuous about the whole thing, and they really didn't want her in on it for some reason. Was Ren testing some kind of crazy yakuza mind-control-

No, that was  _ too  _ insane, even given her surroundings. Besides, rumors or no, that kid definitely didn't seem like a criminal, let alone one involved in fantastical, conspiracy-theorist-level black-ops.

The only choice, Ann supposed, was to press on. If she could find that asshole Sakamoto, she could at least beat the answer out of him. 

The door shut behind her much too softly for something so huge, but she was too focused on her surroundings to notice. It was almost surprising how  _ un _ surprised she was that the inside matched the outside. Her shoes clicked against the pristine stone floors as she turned around and around, marveling at the construction of the baffling place. It wasn't like a castle from medieval England or anything, but more like the way they look in movies. ...and how was it so brightly lit when-

A distant clanking sound. 

Ann froze. In her periphery, she saw an armored guard passing through a doorway far, far down a connecting hall. 

Giving into panic, she skittered into the opposite-facing hall. The ornate woodwork on the doors and the shining gold sconces lining her path would have to wait to be marvelled at, as she was principally focused on finding a place to hide. The first door rattled in her hand, presumably locked by a key that fit the cartoonishly sized black iron hole near the handle. Ann offered forth an angry snort, holding back the scream she wanted to let out - if only to relieve her rapidly building stress, rather than out of fear. Next door.

It swung open easily, but did not reveal a convenient hiding spot. Ann's breath hitched, and she could feel her heartbeat in her neck. 

There was another soldier-thing sitting on a little cot at the side of the room.

"Oh, it's you, Takamaki-chan. ...what's with the outfit?" it asked in a rumbling, distorted voice. 

Okay, so this thing not only knew her but also had opinions on her fashion sense. Great. Good to know. 

"It's… comfy?" she offered in the sturdiest voice she could manage. 

"I woulda thought all those layers would just get in the way, but hey - whatever the King wants, eh?"

"Mmmmhm… the King. Yeah."

"Hey, not that it's any a' my business, but… once you're done with the succubi, hows'about swinging back around here? I don't have guard duty for a while, and they're not the only ones with… needs."

"Sure! You betcha!" Ann promised, not having any earthly idea what 'succubi' were supposed to be and not caring. "Bye!"

_ "Kick-ass!  _ See ya later, Takamaki-chan!"

Well, at least she wasn't going to be killed on sight. Still, it seemed like whoever these guards were had a pretty warped view of her intentions, and she wasn't about to see how far  _ that  _ rabbit hole went. 

Adrenaline surged through her veins as she processed exactly what she just did. Ann couldn't keep a straight face lying to a  _ teacher,  _ let alone whoever the hell that guy was. She was so energized, she momentarily forgot about the whole 'running for her life' thing. 

Well, if  _ that  _ guy had a bed, these rooms were probably all bunks, right? As illogical as the place's  _ existence  _ was, it seemed to be organized and designed in a fairly normal way. ...for a castle. ...that was actually her school. 

Oh, to hell with trying to rationalize. She wasn't in any kind of impending danger, so finding Ryuji was the new Plan A. If she just covered enough ground and stayed out of sight as much as possible…

The door directly at the end of the hall was bigger than the rest, and made of iron rather than wood. If something bad went down, all she had to do was go straight back out through it and she'd be a short run's distance from the exit. She dashed over to it, carefully undid the thick latch, and pushed. 

The room was much larger and somehow more humid than Ann was expecting, and while the edges of the room swallowed light into pitch-black nothingness, a circle of lit candles in the center of the space illuminated a startling sight. 

Ann was laying in the center of the room, naked. Well, no, she was creeping slowly into the dark corner, but that person was, down to the  _ hairstyle,  _ undeniably her. A figure crept out of the shadows towards the lit area, startling Ann enough to knock her off balance. Luckily, she had kept towards the edge of the room, so she shimmied her butt all the way into the corner, praying that the shadows would conceal her. 

Looking more closely, the thing that crept towards the other her was a small-ish woman clad in a black singlet sort of garment, and something odd was attached to her back. ...novelty bat wings? They were awfully big for what Ann was rapidly beginning to think was some kind of weird sex thing. 

Oh, yeah, and  _ she  _ was somehow already there. Amidst it all, she hadn't even started to freak out about that part. Obviously it wasn't her - come on,  _ she  _ was her, how could someone else be, too? - but that actually made it  _ creepier.  _ Some girl stole her name and hairstyle? And worked out and dieted to have the same  _ body type?  _ That was  _ psychotic.  _ Why her? What did she do to deserve this?

_ "Hey, honey,"  _ the bat-girl hummed. Other-Ann giggled, beckoning with a playful gesture. 

Three more women emerged from the darkness, each eerily similar-looking to the other and wearing the exact same outfit. Crap, did Ann just trap herself there? Apparently there was another exit, and both doors were plenty dark, but with that many sets of eyes in the room, what were the chances they wouldn't see the crack of light as she made her escape? Clearly, the 'Ann' in that room was who  _ she  _ was supposed to be, so what would happen to her if someone found out…?

Nothing was worth all this trouble. Ann was going to wait until she got an opening, and then bolt straight for the goddamn exit. 

The first succubus pulled her one-piece aside at the groin, and, tangling her fingers in the other Ann's hair, squatted down over her face. Ann winced as she watched her tongue flit out, and although she felt somewhat sick, she couldn't look away. The succubus gasped, shimmying her hips lightly against other-Ann's face and unfurling her wings. She-

Wait,  _ what? The wings were real!? _

Ann didn't even have time to be surprised before the other succubi began to disrobe. One positioned itself above other-Ann, pulling from its suit an astoundingly thick cock. It wasted no time in thrusting into the girl, who moaned unabashedly, still teasing and sucking at the first succubus's clit. The two demons' wings began to flap, suspending them all in the air, and another one slid beneath, grabbing onto the girl's midsection and thrusting eagerly into her ass.

The room echoed with sounds of pleasure, tortured cries from every mouth bouncing across the stone walls and floor into Ann's terrified ears. Yet another demon flew up to straddle her doppelganger's chest, squeezing its cock between her ample breasts.

Ann shuddered. What would normally be horribly uncomfortable was made so much worse by the swirling whirlpool of confusion and disbelief in her head, not to mention that the growing probability of that person actually being some kind of doppelganger of hers. It was mind-bogglingly wrong to watch herself be used like that, but even still, she couldn't make herself look away. She  _ sounded  _ like she enjoyed it, but obviously Ann wouldn't get off on anything weird like that - this crap was just  _ bonkers.  _ What other choice did she really have, though? 

Carefully, she peeled her eyes off the sight in the center of the room and looked into the darkness. Maybe there was another door, out of sight of-

There was something else in the darkness. All it was was a little glint of white and a blob of black. It was definitely a person, but how did that fit in with…?

Of  _ course!  _ They must be hiding, too. That didn't automatically mean they'd be friendly, but… Ann took another look towards the center of the room just in time to watch the succubus on the bottom thrust one final time, cum spilling from her ass in glinting pearl rivulets. The succubus skittered away, only for another to take its place. 

Who knew when  _ that  _ would be over. Screw it. Ann shimmied across the wall towards the other person. 

As she got closer, it became even more clearer that the blob was indeed human, and was moving ever so slightly. Maybe they were hurt? She didn't want to startle them if they were on the defensive, but that movement didn't seem to confirm her suspicion. 

Suddenly, the white part turned towards her. It was a mask - she could tell that easily now - and the mask's owner, while not on the offensive, was clearly startled. They stiffened, and their arms moved in a panicked blur for a brief moment before coming to rest against the floor. 

_ "He- hello?"  _ Ann just barely whispered.

_ "It's okay, it's me. Ren,"  _ came the reply. Thank  _ god,  _ someone who might know what the heck was going on. Ann shimmied closer.

_ "What's-"  _ she began, realizing she didn't really know what to ask and that even if she did, they were in no position to discuss anything.  _ "What's going on?"  _ was good enough for now, because no matter what, she couldn't help but ask. 

_ "Um, it's nothing, I, uh…"  _ Ren mumbled.  _ "We should, uh, get out of here." _

That was… a bit weird. She didn't know Ren well enough to know if it was out of character, but the  _ average  _ person would probably not stumble such a simple statement into the stuttering, evasive mess that was Ren's reply. Maybe he was uncomfortable, too? No, he seemed ready for whatever all this was, and he apparently had some kind of burglar outfit all ready to go for the occasion.

She glanced at the orgy, then back to Ren.

_ "Were you…"  _ she pieced together.  _ "Oh… mygod. Were you just j- ...jacking off?" _

_ "No, um,"  _ Ren assured weakly.  _ "I'm, uh, gay, so…" _

_ "Holy crap, you totally  _ **_were,_ ** _ oh my gosh-" _

_ "Shh!"  _ Ren snapped.  _ "Let's get out of the demon orgy dungeon first, okay? Then you can be mad at me." _

Ann looked into her own eyes, which were wild and bleary with lust.  _ "Okay, good point." _

_ "We'll sneak over to the door and make a break for the entrance. If we run into anyone, I'll take care of it." _

_ "'Take care of it…?'" _

_ "C'mon, no questions til' we're out. I promise, it'll all make sense. Mostly." _

………

"Okay, so…" Ann sighed. She pressed her back against the brick of the castle gate, sliding down onto her butt. "I dunno, I guess it makes sense, in, like, a weird metaphor-y sorta way."

"I wouldn't sweat the details," Ren said, sitting down next to her. 

"Well, what about me? Why was I-" 

Ann paused. It was a question she desperately wanted answered, but how could she ask about what she saw? Especially when Ren had just been…  _ watching  _ it.

"It's something about Kamoshida," Akira explained. "Anyone important enough to him can show up, and when they do, they reflect his mindset as well. It's something like that, at least."

While she was gracious for the opportunity to skip past asking that question, it was the perfect time to bring up a complaint that, were she not in some kind of alternate cognitive universe, would be at the top of her priority list. 

"So, what? You think it's okay to just peep on me like that?" 

"N-no, I-" Akira mumbled, "I didn't… I didn't think you'd show up."

"What freaking difference does it make!? You were just  _ watching _ me get- ...get  _ violated _ by those things."

"Seemed pretty voluntary to me."

"You creep," Ann sneered, rolling her eyes. 

"Hey, I know what it looks like, but-" Akira attempted. "...look, I won't lie to you. I was watching. Okay? It feels skeezy and it's a terrible introduction, but I won't pretend like I wasn't. I just got trapped in there, and I didn't think anyone would notice, so…"

"So you decided to fool around in the middle of a  _ freaking magic castle!?" _

"I-It's- ...I just- ...it was… really hot, I dunno."

"What the  _ heck,  _ Ren? Those demon things? You thought  _ that  _ was… hot?"

"It wasn't so much them I was focusing on."

_ "Oh my gosh,"  _ Ann sighed. 

"I'm sorry, okay? You just… ...you could be a model, you know?"

_ "I am!" _

"O-oh."

This kid was a total dork. He acted like he was smooth, but everything he said was straight-up goofy. Come  _ on,  _ did he really think it was a good time for any of that crap? What a  _ pervert.  _ Sakamoto she could handle, but he never did anything like this. 

But damn, if Ren was willing to put himself in  _ that  _ vulnerable a situation, he must think she was pretty hot. Obviously, Ann knew she was better than average, but the only guy who ever really fawned over her openly was Kamoshida, and 'fawning' always became something much more inappropriate. Assuming Ren wasn't some kind of freaky voyeur who got off on just about anything, it was almost like a compliment. He was risking his life just to  _ watch  _ her get fucked. Was that cute or was it super freaking creepy?

Hey, at least he  _ looked  _ pretty cute. Maybe it was wrong to base her principles on how attractive her predators were, but… hey, she'd give him a shot. Being a virgin, she wasn't quite sure how much she meant by that, but if Ren was so infatuated, she could probably get him to do whatever she wanted. It didn't feel very ladylike to think like that, but… to hell with that crap. Ann did whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted. Besides, as much as frightened confusion had been ruling over her mind, there was still an undercurrent of adrenaline, and as she caught her breath, she finally noticed a familiar feeling below her waist. 

It wasn't the  _ best  _ time to be horny, but her heart just wouldn't slow down. 

"Here," Ann said, reaching over to pluck the mask from Ren's face. "I can't take you seriously with that thing on."

"W-well, we should probably go find Ryuji and Morgana."

"You could do that. Or you could stay here with me."

"...what?"

"You think I'm sexy, don't you?" Ann cooed, kicking a leg over Ren's lap and planting herself there, hands on his shoulders. 

_ "W-what? _ I-"

"Don't you? I think  _ you're  _ pretty cute," she hummed, sliding a hand up Ren's soft jawline. Her fingertips rested daintily against his cheek, and her thumb moved to tease his lips. His mouth fell open.

_ "Uhhhhhh,"  _ he let out in lieu of words. Ann's thumb dragged across the tip of his tongue, and he shuddered. 

"What, lost the nerve? You were pretty eager a minute ago."

"N-no, no, um…" Ren mumbled. "Yeah, no, you're sexy. Really sexy, Jesus, um- ...I just barely know you."

Ann planted a palm flat against Ren's chest. "Are you turning me down?"

"Now, I didn't say  _ that,  _ exactly."

"Sweet."

"But really, though. What is this all about?"

"Well," Ann sighed, "Kamoshida's already got everybody thinking I'm some kind of dumb slut, and now there's no doubting that that's how he sees me. So… screw it - no pun intended. I'm horny, and there's not much point acting all dismissive about it."

"That's certainly an... interesting strategy."

"So, anyway," she continued, unzipping her hoodie and tossing both it and her jacket aside. A loose, thin t-shirt hung across her curves. "Did you like watching those demons?"

"I- I guess, yeah, I mean-"

"Well, maybe Kamoshida likes to imagine me as some kind of sex  _ slave, _ but that is  _ not  _ who I am," Ann declared, pressing Ren's shoulders into the wall. "The fact that we're doing this doesn't mean I'm anything like  _ her.  _ Got it?"

"O-of course! I didn't think you were like that at all, I just..."

Ann giggled. "Oh, man. Your face is red."

"You're being  _ pretty _ forward right now, to be fair."

"Says the guy who jerked it to me."

"I said I was sorry..." Ren sighed, still pinned to the wall. "So, what do you want to do?"

Ann scooted back a couple inches, freeing Ren's upper thighs. "Well,  _ you _ wanted to jack off, right?" She reached up the back of her shirt, tugging from it a light blue bra. Soon, the shirt came away too, and Ann's ample breasts hung no more than a foot from Ren's face. "Go on, then."

Ren's hands scrambled like mad to open his fly, but his head didn't move an inch. He pushed his hips off the ground to pull his waistband down as much as he could, his already-hard cock springing free.

Ann stared openly at it. Her eyes graced the dribble of precum running down his foreskin. 

"Well?" she asked.

"O-oh, I thought you wanted to-"

"No way, Jose. I'm not gonna do  _ anything. _ You are, though."

She tangled her fingers in the black mess of hair on the back of Ren's head, pulling it close to her breast. He grunted in recognition, wrapping his lips around her nipple in a kiss. She shivered. The boy's cold, grey eyes stared up as he lapped at her chest, sucking and slurping and hungrily flicking his tongue across her sensitive areola. 

"That's good, Ren," she sighed between little chirps of pleasure. "Really good."

Pulling lightly on his hair, she guided his head across her chest. Every centimeter he moved, he planted another kiss upon her soft skin. Soon, he had reached her other breast and pulled the soft pink skin of her other nipple into his mouth until it hardened against his tongue. 

Ren reached towards her chest, and she snatched his hand out of the air, twisting his wrist  _ just  _ hard enough. "Did I say you could touch? Take care of yourself."

With a grunt, he obliged, pawing lightly at his own groin. He turned his head, nuzzling his cheek against her breast, relishing its weight and dragging his tongue across the immaculate skin. 

"You really like my tits, huh?" Ann giggled.

Ren grunted an  _ mhmm  _ into her chest, still trying to cover every square inch of her with kisses.

"How much? C'mon, it's no fun unless  _ you  _ say it!"

"Like…" he gasped, finally pausing to rest his head against her.  _ "Jesus.  _ That's how good they are. All you can say is… jesus  _ christ. _ Holy  _ shit.  _ ...and so soft-"

He trailed off, finding his way back to her nipple, but this time, she pushed him away. A soft whine escaped Ren's throat. 

"No, you should be excited," Ann teased, scooting back off of Ren's legs and laying down on the stone path beneath them. She tilted her hips up, reaching up into her skirt and, with some trouble, lowering her tights and underwear down past her butt and to her knees. As Ren crawled towards her, she kicked her legs out, slotting his head between them and catching the back of his neck with her half-removed tights. Her skirt fluttered up as she coaxed his face down in front of her already-slick pussy. Once more, she grabbed his hair. 

"Well?" she asked playfully.

"Y-yeah," he replied. 

Ren descended, running his tongue delicately along Ann's labia. Saliva mixed with her wetness as he worked his way up, around her clit, and then down again. He prodded at her entrance in circles before starting to move back upward. 

Truth be told, he had no idea what he was doing. 

_ "Hey, um, Ren?"  _

He paused, and silently looked up at her. 

_ "Right here, buddy,"  _ Ann teased, pointing to her clit. 

As soon as he started again, her hips bucked forward, trapping Ren's head between her thighs. Shivers of pleasure arced between her vertebrae as her back arched and undulated.  _ That  _ was the right spot. Perhaps her immediate reaction encouraged Ren, because his tongue never stopped fluttering across her clit, except when he pressed his lips around it and  _ sucked. _

Ann let out a supremely girly yelp, gripping his hair for life as if her legs weren't already keeping him from moving. 

Out of nowhere, Ren groaned, the vibrations shaking Ann's whole body. Right, she had told him to take care of himself…

Ann was on the edge, but she was not embarrassed about it. All that meant was that Ren was doing his job right, like a good boy. 

An uncharacteristically low sound rumbled out of her mouth.

_ "Hh-ohhh, crap, I'm gonna cum in your mouth-" _

Relentlessly, her hips gyrated, jostling Ren's head to and fro. Her fingers tugged harder and harder still at his messy black hair as her jaw fell limp and shameless expressions of ecstasy flew from her lips. 

_ "Good boy- good boy- oh  _ **_fuck_ ** _ you're such a good boy, Ren-" _

...finally, she freed Ren from between her thighs, and he sat up, now stroking himself diligently. 

"Heh, wow…" Ann gasped, tugging her tights back into place. "You gonna cum?"

Ren grunted, leaning up onto his knees and thrusting forward into the air.  _ "I'm- realclose… you wanna help?" _

"Nah," Ann chuckled. "I just want to watch."

She nearly gasped when the first thick rope of cum spilled from his cock, splattering against the pavement and arcing over to dribble down his knuckles. He kept thrusting at nothing, whining and grunting with every flex of his cock - every shot of his load.

With a sigh, his butt fell back down to the ground. Ann began replacing her various tops. 

"Normally I'd settle for a 'hi' or a 'how are you'," Ren panted sarcastically, "but as far as introductions go, I can't really complain."

"Okay, mister smart-alec," Ann giggled, rolling her eyes. "But I'll only let you touch next time if you keep the  _ snark _ to a minimum, got it?"

"I'm sure I'll think of a one-liner that's worth it."

"Worth missing out on  _ this?"  _ Ann marvelled, squeezing at her own chest. "I doubt it."

"Oh, shit! There they are!"

The call came from far off, and both Ann and Ren knew it was Ryuji. As the boy sprinted up to them, Morgana tottered behind, and it only took a second for Ann to realize that the little cat-monster thing was far from the weirdest thing she'd seen that day. 

"Yeah, damn," Ryuji sputtered. "the guards were sayin' some shit about another intruder, but-"

"But they didn't mention how  _ beautiful  _ she would be," Morgana blurted out. 

Three sets of eyes trained themselves on his head. 

_ "Bro." _

"Uhhm, yeah," Ren refocused. "We just escaped - some guards cornered us and we had to make a break for it. I haven't even caught my breath."

"Word," Ryuji replied. Suddenly, his eyes darted towards the ground. "Aw, shit, is that… um…  _ ectoplasm?" _

"These are _shadows_ we're talking about, not _ghosts!"_ Morgana scolded. "And look out, Joker. You're almost sitting in it, whatever it is."

"Right," Ren grunted. "We should probably get going, huh?"

He snuck a final, knowing glance at Ann, and she winked back. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, you can follow me at @DegenerateMoron


End file.
